Life Goes On
by Bullet in the Brainpan- Squish
Summary: Twenty theme stories for the next-generation of Bleach. Pairings: IchiHime, RenRuki, GrimmNel and MORE!


**Odd, My muse is actually working today? She's such a lazy bum. I just wish she'd hurry up and give me a Halloween prompt. Oh, well. **

**There will be more, by the way. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, do you really think that Stark or Harribel would be dead? Seriously?**

* * *

1.) _News_

When Orihime told him she was pregnant, he just blinked. When she told him it was twins, he fainted in the middle of the dining room of _Masquerade_. Grimmjow and Shinji never let him live it down.

2.) _Baby_

Neliel, Yuzu, and surprisingly, Hiyori got the baby bug bad. They threw the baby shower for her, gifting her with everything she needed. Yuzu was thrilled she was going to be an Aunt, and Orihime and Ichigo had already decided to make Hiyori and Nel the godmothers.

3.) _Argue_

They also made Shinji one of the godfathers, but they had an argument over the second one. Well, he yelled and she pouted and it really couldn't be considered an argument. But she won, mostly because she was six months pregnant and he was completely weak against her and Ichigo grudgingly agreed to name Ulquiorra godfather.

4.) _Shop_

Her water broke in the middle of a shopping trip in Soul Society. The fact that she was in Soul Society was a rare one, mostly because she very rarely went anywhere without Nel and Harribel going with her, and it didn't help that he didn't know exactly where she was at the time.

5.) _Transportation_

He ended up setting a new record for getting from Urahara's to the fourth, beating Yoruichi's old record by five seconds. Nel to this day, states that he sonido-ed there, not shunpo-ed. Harribel says he teleported. Shinji says he doesn't know what happened, but the bastard could have slowed down for him.

Shinji was ignored.

6.) _Dead_

Kurosaki Sora and Kurosaki Masaki were born in Soul Society, February 22nd. Lisa jokes that it's almost nine months exactly after Tanabata, which makes both Ichigo and Orihime blush and everyone else laugh. Stark just brings up the irony of the fact that the two were born in the land of the dead.

7.) _Protect_

Ichigo never thought that he could love so much, but looking down into his daughter's eyes, he felt his heart swell. She looked up at him with a crystal gray gaze and he saw a world of possibility in them. He knew that he would never let anyone hurt her, enemy, ally, or stupid boy.

8.) _Perfect_

Orihime stared down at her son, curled up against her with a tuff of bright orange hair sticking straight up on his head. She grinned, knowing that the precious bundle in her hand came from her, was the perfect combination of herself and Ichigo. She cradled him closer, her already huge heart growing with more love.

9.) _Family_

Reactions were odd all around when they returned to _Masquerade_. Nel was thrilled with her godchildren, squealing with great delight. Grimmjow, who had the misfortune of standing next to her, winced with pain. Stark just grinned at the babies, while Lillynette was mesmerized with Masaki. Harribel was stoic as always, but a trained eye could note the tears glistening. Liza had tears running down her face as well. Mashiro was for once absolutely still, standing on a chair and using Kensei's shoulders for balance to get a better look. Hacchi was smiling and Rose and Love were passing back money between them, since they had bet on the gender of the kids. Shinji was smirking from the bar while Hiyori stared in wonder at the children.

10.) _Heart_

The biggest and most surprising reaction was when Orihime scooped up Masaki and placed her into her terrified Godfather's arms. Ulquiorra's dual-green eyes widened and he looked down at her. Masaki stared up at him with her wide crystalline gaze. Orihime grinned at her husband, who shook his head at her antics. At least he now had back-up on protecting his daughter.

11.) _Grandparents_

Both Yuzu and Karin were completely enamored with their niece and nephew. Isshin spent the entire visit alternately between cuddling his grandchildren and sobbing at the giant poster of his wife on the wall. Ichigo just sighed at his father's antics, though Orihime giggled. She sat on the couch, curled up with a sleeping Masaki, watching her sisters-in-law play with Sora.

12.) _Help_

Raising twins, running a restaurant, and taking care of the hollows in Karakura town took a lot out of the pair. Luckily, they had everyone to help. Harribel and Ulquiorra could practically run _Maquerade_ on their own, and everyone took turns on Hollow duty. Nel and Lisa were excellent babysitters, which allowed for Ichigo and Orihime to get a break every once in a while.

13.) _First_

Sora's first word was, oddly enough, an expletive. He had been watching his godparents, Shinji and Hiyori argue and insult one another. Before they knew it, the word "Dickhead" echoed in a sweet little voice. Both were horrified at him, and he giggled at their faces.

Needless to say, Ichigo wasn't amused.

14.) _Dress_

Masaki's first word was simply, "No". She had stated it in a calm and even voice, eyes narrowed at the pink frilly dress in Rukia's hand. Then she wobbled to her feet, shuffled away from the dumbstruck Shinigami, and pulled on her Uncle Ulquiorra's pantleg, begging to be held. He complied.

Orihime laughed at the entire thing, though Rukia was not happy.

15.) _Bite_

Orihime did not enjoy being called to the pre-school, especially when she knew her children were in trouble. She smiled kindly at the twin's teacher and looked down at her misfits. She blinked at the sight of them. Saki was sporting a fierce purple bruise on her cheek, but was wearing a viscously satisfied smile. Sora was also brusied, and bleeding from his lip. His gray eyes were sparking with anger and his hands were clenching and unclenching.

Before the teacher could say anything, the entire story was already spilling from her daughter. Something about being picked on and getting pushed down, Sora coming to her rescue, and of course, her jumping into the fray. She also proudly stated that she got in a few good hits, and even bit someone like Uncle Grimmjow taught her.

Orihime managed to keep her face straight through the entire meeting, though she knew she was going to have to have a talk with Grimmjow about teaching little children to bite.

16.) _Fear_

The twins were seven when they met their first ghost. Five minutes later, they met their first hollow. A little afterwards, while they were slightly battered and having a hard time breathing due to the reiatsu in the air, they realized why no one wanted to piss their father off.

17.) _Impressions _

Sora was immediately dubbed troublemaker when he entered school, a combination of his scowl and hair color, both which he'd inherited from his father. Saki was thought to be a sweet little girl, given the fact that she'd spent years perfecting her innocent look, though it never seemed to work on her father or her favorite uncle.

The truth was, that the only time they would ever get any trouble from Sora was when Saki was in trouble. Saki was the troublemaker, with a brilliant mind and an evil sense of humor. She also fought extremely dirty, a skill taught to her by her Uncle Grimmjow and Aunt Hiyori. Sora had more of a sense of honor, but he had been known to throw a dirty move in, if his sister was in trouble.

Orihime felt that she spent more time at their school because they were constantly in trouble, then they were there to learn.

18.) _Zanpakuto_

Saki was able to materialize a zanapkuto at ten. Orihime and Ichigo were not completely thrilled with it, but both agreed that she needed to be trained. Both Shinji and Ulquiorra volunteered, and Ichigo consented.

Sora was jealous of his sister, until Hacchi asked if the boy wanted to learn Kidou. He nodded, not wanting to be left behind.

Saki once tried a Kidou spell, but it blew up in her face, causing her mother to have to heal her. After complaining loudly about useless spells, she stated that she'd rather have her sword then anything else. Sora just smiled, already thinking of ways to torture his sister.

19.) _Power_

Sora never materialized a zanpakuto, but on his fourteenth birthday, he somehow ended up with two fairies floating around him. One was dressed in dark green jacket, graced with black hair and black eyes. The other was light green, with shocking red hair and green eyes.

The dark one was named Kokoe, and the red haired one was named Odoro. They explained that Ordore was like Orihime's Tsubaki, able to make a shield that would reject on both sides. Kokoe was a protection shield, unable to be pierced. Together, they could heal, just like Orihime.

Saki merely stated that Sora was lucky when she realized what he could do. Her reasoning was that he wouldn't go home so sore from training sessions, and that Mom was a lot nicer then Uncle Shinji.

20.) _Date_

The first boy Saki took home was a sweet boy from class. Sora liked him well enough, which was only why Saki took him home. Ichigo was not pleased. He was as nice as he could be, what with his scowl and dangerous aura. Orihime just laughed, being the personable person she was. Then the rest of Saki's family came bumbling in, taking immense pleasure in terrifying the poor boy.

Needless to say, it took a while before any guy thought they would date Kurosaki Masaki. Sora thought it was hilarious, which was probably why he'd been duct-taped to the wall of his room. Saki was particularly evil when it came to revenge.

* * *

**REVIEW!! **

**Oh, and No Emi on this one, I didn't want to make it sad. Emi is just a sad character. **

**Odoro=Briars, like bramble. A firce thorny name for a weapon. **

**Kokoe= Moss. A plant that fits kinda with the theme, but is just fun to say. **

**Put them together and you get Briar Moss, which you would understand if you read Tamora Pierce. **

**NEXT: RenRuki**


End file.
